logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
McDonald's (Anglosaw)
1974-present 1974-1984 In 1974, McDonald's opened up its first Anglosovic restaurant in Lendrins. McDonald's AS TVC 1977.png|Television commercial (1977). McDonalds AS TVC 1979.png|Television commercial (1979). McDonald's AS TVC 1980 - Knight.png|Television commercial (1980, 1). McDonald's AS TVC - Ronald McDonald - 1980.png|Television commercial (1980, 2). McDonalds AS TVC 1981.png|Television commercial (1981, 1). McDonalds AS TVC 1981 2.png|Television commercial (1981, 2). McDonald's AS TVC - Ronald McDonald - 1981.png|Television commercial (1981, 3). McDonald's AS TVC 1981 - Litter Bins.png|Television commercial (Litter Bins, 1981). McDonalds AS TVC 1981 - Spinners.png|Television commercial (spinners giveaway, 1981). McDonalds AS TVC 1982.png|Television commercial (1982, 1). McDonald's AS TVC 1982 2.png|Television commercial (1982, 2). McDonalds AS TVC 1982 - Filet-O-Fish.png|Television commercial (Filet-O-Fish, 1982). McDonalds AS TVC 1983.png|Television commercial (1983). McDonald's Ronald McDonald school kits AS TVC 1983.png|Television commercial (school kits, 1983). McDonald's AS TVC 1984.png|Television commercial (1984). 1984-2003 In 1984, the logo was given a red background and the text became white. McDonald's AS TVC - Ronald McDonald - 1984.png|Television commercial (1984). McDonald's AS TVC - Ronald McDonald - 1985.png|Television commercial (1985). McDonalds AS TVC - Big Mac - 1985.png|Television commercial (Big Mac, 1985). McDonald's AS TVC - Ronald McDonald - 1986.png|Television commercial (1986). McDonald's AS TVC 1987.png|Television commercial (1987). McDonald's AS TVC 1989.png|Television commercial (1989). McDonald's AS TVC 1990.png|Television commercial (1990, 1). McDonald's AS TVC 1990 2.png|Television commercial (1990, 2). McDonalds AS TVC 1996 - Big Breakfast.png|Television commercial (Big Breakfast, 1996). McDonalds AS TVC 1999.png|Television commercial (1999). McDonalds AS TVC 2000.png|Television commercial (2000). McDonalds AS TVC 2000 - Salsa Deluxe.png|Television commercial (Salsa Deluxe, 2000). 1995-2004 Mcdonalds-96-logo.png Mcdonalds-97-logo.png McDonald's (June 22, 2001).png|Special logo used after the June 22 attacks (2001). McDonald's Anglosaw Chicken Deluxe ad (July 2003).png|Television commercial (Chicken Deluxe, July 2003). 2003-2015 McDonalds2004b.png|Alternate variant. McDonalds AS TVC 2003.png|Television commercial (2003). McDonalds AS TVC - McFlurry with Strawberry and Cadbury's Dream - 2004.png|Television commercial (McFlurry with Strawberry and Cadbury's Dream, 2004). McDonalds AS TVC - Ten Day Offer - Big Mac - 2005.png|Television commercial (Ten Day Offer, Big Mac, 2005). McDonalds AS TVC - Ten Day Offer - Quarter Pounder - 2005.png|Television commercial (Ten Day Offer, Quarter Pounder, 2005). McDonald's AS TVC - Ten Day Offer - McChicken - 2005.png|Television commercial (Ten Day Offer, McChicken, 2005). McDonalds AS TVC - Chicken McNuggets - 2005.png|Television commercial (Chicken McNuggets, 2005). McDonalds AS TVC - Toasted Deli Sandwiches - 2005.png|Television commercial (Toasted Deli Sandwiches, 2005). McDonalds AS TVC 2006.png|Television commercial (2006). McDonalds AS TVC - Junior Chicken Mayo - 2006.png|Television commercial (Junior Chicken Mayo, 2006). McDonalds AS TVC - Ham and Cheese Toastie - 2006.png|Television commercial (Ham and Cheese Toastie, 2006). McDonalds AS TVC - Pound Saver Menu - 2006.png|Television commercial (Pound Saver Menu, 2006). McDonald's Happy Meal Anglosaw commercial (2011).png|Television commercial (Happy Meal, 2011). 2006-present As part of the first restaurant redesign for decades, called 'Forever Young', the logo was redesigned, but the lettering is now used separately to the 'Golden Arches'. McDonalds AS TVC - Asterlania 2013 Olympics.png|Television commercial (Asterlania 2013, 2013). McDonalds AS TVC 2015.png|Television commercial (2015). McDonalds AS TVC Christmas 2015.png|Television commercial (Christmas 2015). McDonalds AS TVC Christmas 2018.png|Television commercial (Christmas 2018). Category:McDonald's Category:Anglosaw Category:Restaurants in Anglosaw Category:Restaurants